25 Days of Destiel
by SophieStoryTime
Summary: I will post a short Destiel Christmas story for the 25 day countdown! The chapters will be loosely connected. All cute and fluffy! Established Destiel! Sam and Bobby also in the story.
1. Day 1: Christmas Shopping

Dean shoved his hands deep inside his pockets causing him to slouch like a moody teenager He hated Christmas shopping. Always had. His younger brother Sammy really wanted to celebrate this year. Still Dean said no. However, when Cas, his precious angel boyfriend had begged him to celebrate he couldn't help but say yes.

"It's out first Christmas together Dean, let's do it right." Cas had said.

And that's why he was in this stupid little store, because he can't say no to his angel with those stunning blue eyes.

"We need a theme for the tree." Sam said, looking over all the magical colours glittering in the light.

"Green." Cas answered.

"Dude, the tree is green. And Sam… Could you sound any more gay?" Dean sighed.

"Green is my favourite colour. Like your eyes Dean." Cas said glumly.

Dean felt himself blushing red. It was a manly blush, bear that in mind.

"Why don't we go green and blue?" Dean decided.

"I'm cool with that!" Sam said as he pulled out some tinsel.

They spent the next two or three hours going around the store. Sam and Cas were making most of the decisions.

"What do you think Dean?" Cas asked, holding up two reindeer decorations.

"I don't mind." Dean shrugged.

"Please Dean, I really want your opinion." Cas sighed.

"That one." Dean grunted, pointing at the gold glittering reindeer.

"Dean." Cas snapped, unhappy with his lack of interest.

Dean was bored, tired and slightly hungry. The pie from the cafe was making his stomach rumble. He was fast losing patience.

"You know what. You two do the shopping! I'm going to wait in the Impala." Dean yelled.

"It's best to leave him when he gets like that." Sam advised as he watched his brother storm off.

Cas sighed. He just wanted to make Dean happy, but whatever he tried he just made him angry.

Dean was about to leave the store when he noticed something.

_Mistletoe_

He felt bad about his outburst and knew just how to make it up to Cas.

* * *

"So if you can meet us outside the store?" Sam asked down the phone.

"Sure." Dean agreed before hanging up.

He turned the ignition and his baby roared into life. He rolled her out if the car park and found Sam and Cas outside the shop loaded with bags and a decent sized tree. The three loaded the stuff into the car and attached the tree to the roof. Dean said nothing to Cas. Sam shook his head, hating how stubborn his older brother was.

Cas slumped down in the passengers seat beside Dean. Still not saying anything Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the mistletoe. He tied it to the rear view mirror above their heads. He heard Sam chuckle in the back seat.

"Keep it clean you two." Sam said.

He really didn't want to have to go back outside into the cold snow.

Cas cocked his head to one side, not understanding.

"It's a Christmas tradition to kiss under the mistletoe. Don't ask me why." Dean explained.

Cas smiled and leant forward.

"Wait. I want to apologise for earlier. You have my full cooperation when it comes to decorating the tree." Dean babbled.

Cas smiled.

"Thank you. Now please." Cas said, nodding to the mistletoe.

"Gladly." Dean said, kissing his angel.


	2. Day 2: Putting up Decorations

"Hey Bobby!" Sam and Dean cheered as he opened the door.

"Hey ya idgits." Bobby laughed.

He let the two boys in the house. He was glad to see them, after all, they were like sons to him. However the big brown boxes in their hands worried him.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"Christmas decorations!" Sam said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sammy's idea." Dean added quickly, putting the box on the large table.

"Oh great." Bobby sighed before adding "It's only the second of December!"

"Where do you want to three to go?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Hey Cas!" Bobby greeted.

"How about the next room?" Sam suggested, peaking through a doorway.

"Sure." Bobby agreed.

Sam led Cas into the next room. They moved furniture out of the way and placed the tree in a corner.

"I believe you and me made a deal Dean." Cas said matter of factly.

"Did we?" Dean said, shrugging.

"You said you would give me your full cooperation putting up the decorations." Cas explained.

Bobby and Sam cracked up laughing. Dean felt himself blushing bright red. The whole time Cas stared at him.

"I think we know who the women is in this relationship" Bobby mocked.

Sam started laughing harder and feel into Bobby.

"Why don't you two decorate the outside while Cas and I work in here." Dean yelled over the laughter.

"Sure fine. Come on boy." Bobby said, wiping tears from his eyes.

* * *

Dean opened up the box of tree decorations. He watched as Cas' wide blue eyes sparkled. He couldn't help but smile. Dean remembered the first Christmas he celebrated in that grubby hotel room with little Sammy. That must be how Cas was feeling right now.

"Let's start with the lights and tinsel." Dean said, reaching into the box.

"Ok." Cas agreed.

Cas was very delicate with the lights, hooking them carefully on the tree. Dean wrapped the blue tinsel around Cas.

"Dean...I'm not a tree." Cas said, tilting his head to one side.

Dean smiled and simple kissed Cas. Why was he so adorable? He then tugged the tinsel, forcing Cas to spin. He wobbled and Dean caught him.

"I think we should put that on the tree now." Cas giggled, regaining his balance.

"Sure thing." Dean said, chucking it on the tree.

He caught Cas' deadly stare and quickly adjusted the messy tinsel.

* * *

"The tee looks great...what the-" Bobby started.

Cas and Dean were lying on the floor tangled up in spare tinsel.

"Dean thinks I'm a tree!" Cas wailed.

Dean tired to untangle them but just tripped and fell on Cas.

"Oh sorry man." Dean grunted.

Bobby and Sam cracked up laughing all over again.

"Dude...are you getting aroused?" Dean asked.

"I think so." Cas answered.

"Ah come on, not in front of those two. Look just help us ok?" Dean asked.

"Fine." Sam sighed, pulling on the tinsel.

Eventually Cas and Dean were free.

"The tree looks great eh." Dean said, putting his arm around Cas.

"Yeah." Cas replied, leaning on Dean.

Bobby and Sam smiled. Cas and Dean were rather cute together.


	3. Day 3: Topping on the Tree

"Guys, the tree is great, but it is missing something important." Sam said.

"The tree holds all the traditional aspects." Cas replied.

The two continued to look at their fantastic tree, trying to find out what they had done wrong. Bobby worked it out first.

"Tree topping." He grunted.

"Oh yeah. We need an angel on top."Dean said.

"I don't think I would fit on the tree Dean. It probably won't hold my vessels weight." Cas observed tilting his head to one side.

Dean chuckled while Sam and Bobby sighed. Dean went through some of the spare decorations until he found what he was looking for.

"I don't like it Dean. Angels don't look like that." Cas mumbled, flicking the golden halo.

"It's not that bad." Sam said, tilting the angel.

"Well I don't like it. It's slightly offensive." Cas huffed, crossing his arms.

"Why don't we use something different?" Sam suggested.

"Like what?" Dean snapped, filing through the spare decorations.

"I have seen stars on trees before." Cas pipped up.

"That would work." Sam said, shrugging.

"Ok. One problem. We don't have a star!" Dean cried.

"I've got this." Cas said.

Suddenly there was a rush of wind and the familiar sound of feathers. Sam leapt back in surprise as the angel beside him vanished. Dean slumped his shoulders, sad _his _Cas was gone.

"Stop sulking boy. Pretty boy will be back soon enough." Bobby snapped before going upstairs.

A few minutes later (in which Dean said this was all Sammy's fault) Cas returned. In his cupped hands was a faint glow. Sam and Dean edged closer, attracted like moths to a lamp.

"What is it?" Dean breathed.

Cas slowly opened his hands. There, lying in his palm, was the most stunning thing either man had even seen.

"Is that..." Sam whispered.

"It's a star. A real star." Cas answered proudly.

"It's amazing Cas!" Dean said.

"I got it just for you." Cas admitted, turning bright red.

"Wow...thanks man. Put it on top of the tree." Dean said, grinning from ear to ear.

The love of his life really had plucked a star from the sky for him.

"It's in a special casing so it won't kill us all." Cas explained, carefully placing the star on the tree.

"Well that's good." Sam said laughing.

The three stood back and admired the tree. It had to be the greatest tree in the world. How many people can decorate theirs with a **real **star! Dean put his arm around Cas' waist while Sam laid his sasquatch arm around the both of them. Dean had never felt so happy before.


	4. Day 4: Writing Cards

"Dean. Wake up Dean." Cas whispered.

Dean could feel something prodding him in the face. He waved his hand at it and let out a moan. However the persistent prodding would not go away.

"Whadda want?" Dean yawned.

"You promised we could make cards today." Cas answered innocently.

"Yeah. But not this early in the morning." Dean grunted.

He shoved his head back into the warm pillow.

"It's three in the afternoon." Cas snapped.

"Ok ok fine. I'm getting up." Dean complained.

There was a thump as Dean 'got up' by rolling onto the floor. He cursed as he landed on his funny bone. With more prodding from Cas he rose from the ground and went to have a shower. After his shower he changed into a thick grey jumper and jeans. Castiel was waiting for him downstairs.

Cas had everything laid out neatly. Card, coloured paper, pens, scissors, glue and all sorts of glittery things. Dean snorted at how girly the whole thing looked. But, not wanting to hurt Cas' feelings, he sat down silently and smiled.

"If I make one for Sam and you make one for Bobby to start?" Dean suggested.

"Ok." Cas agreed, reaching for some card.

Dean had half expected this to be boring, but he was quite enjoying himself. He was sharing a seat with his angel and his favourite music was playing on the radio. For some odd reason the whole thing was relaxing.

"Oh come on! How come you are all artistic!" Dean wailed as he saw Cas' finished piece.

"I don't know Dean. I think yours is..." Cas stopped talking as he cracked up laughing.

Cas' card looked like something you would buy in an expensive shop and Dean's looked like a four year old made it. Dean felt himself going red.

"I think it's lovely." Cas managed to say after he had finished laughing.

"Thanks." Dean said hotly.

They spent the whole afternoon making these cards for friends and what was rest of family.

Dean took a piece of card and a handful of other supplies. He then headed to the other side of the room.

"Where are you going Dean?" Cas asked.

"I'm making your card. You can't see it. You have to wait till Christmas day." Dean called back.

"Ok. I will make yours now!" Cas said proudly.

Cas used black card and made it look like the front of Dean's beloved Impala. It was done carefully and stood out amongst the rest. He spent ages on it, twice the usual time it took him to make a card. When he looked up Dean was still engrossed in his work.

"I've finished." Cas said.

"Put it in an envelope like the rest." Dean instructed.

It took Dean ages to get Cas' card right. He had banned Cas from coming over, but that did not stop his younger brother and Bobby being noisy. At first they had laughed at Dean's failed attempts, but after a couple of hours they were amazed. The card looked exactly like Cas' wings (or what Dean thought they would look like). For once Dean was proud of a card he had made.

"Did you get it right at last?" Cas asked, remembering Dean's swearing.

"Yup. Can't wait for you to see it Christmas day." Dean said, positively beaming.


	5. Day 5: Snowball Fight

"Dean! Dean I think it snowed last night!" Cas cheered as he opened the curtains.

"Oh great. My baby's covered in snow." Dean replied.

"Hey, have you ever had a snowball fight Cas?" Sam asked, bored of morning TV.

"No...I don't know what a snowball fight is." Cas said, tilting his head to one side.

"BOBBY. GET DOWN HERE. CAS HAS NEVER HAD A SNOWBALL FIGHT." Dean yelled.

They heard cursing upstairs and Bobby stomping down the stairs. Bobby explained the rules while they had breakfast. Cas did not understand how throwing snow at each other was fun, but decided to try it for Dean's sake.

"Come here Cas." Dean instructed.

Cas did as he was told, happy when Dean pulled him closer.

"It's cold outside. You need to wrap up warm." Dean mumbled as he went through some old coats.

Eventually he found a coat which was thick enough and big enough to go over Cas' trench coat. Then he wrapped Cas up in a scarf, gloves and a think woolly hat.

"There you go. Now we can go have fun!" Dean cheered, pulling Cas outside.

"Dean and Cas against me and Sam." Bobby said before taking of into the bushes with Sam.

"This way!" Dean yelled as he lead Cas behind a car.

Dean picked up some snow and placed it in Cas' gloved hands. Then he took Cas' hands in his own and showed him how to make a snowball.

"Now throw it at either Sam or Bobby." Dean whispered.

The snowball fight went on for a good hour before everyone headed inside, their body's frozen. Dean was happy to see Cas grinning from ear to ear.

"Can we do that again tomorrow?" Cas asked hopefully.

"Nope. Tomorrow I'm teaching you how to make snow men and snow angels." Dean said.

"You two can do that alone. I can't feel my face!" Sam complained.

The rest of the day was spent cuddled up on the sofa watching bad TV.


	6. Day 6: More fun in the Snow

Cas was waiting by the door for Dean. He had wrapped himself up in warm clothing after some advice from Sam. It had snowed again last night and the tracks from yesterdays snowball fight were gone. It was quite magical when Cas stopped to think about it.

"Damn it Sam! Where did you put my gloves!" Cas heard Sam yell.

"Top drawer!" Sam yelled back.

Castiel laughed as he watched Dean throw various coloured gloves in the air.

"Why does Bobby own so many gloves." Dean muttered.

Eventually he found the gloves he was looking for and pulled them on.

"Come on Cas." Dean said.

As he passed Cas and reached for the door he made sure to pat him on the ass. He smirked at Cas as he blushed bright red.

"Let's start with making a snowman." Dean said.

Dean taught Cas how to turn snowballs into a snowman's body. They made a large snowman which would be able to look Sam in the eye. Cas found some small stones and sticks while Dean popped indoors to find a carrot.

"We can use the rocks as buttons and eyes ok. Those sticks would be perfect for the arms." Dean muttered, going through Cas' find.

"What's the carrot for?" Cas asked, tilting his head to one side in the way that made Dean get hot under the collar.

"We use it for a nose." Dean explained.

"But you don't have a carrot nose." Cas said, sounding even more confused.

"Well I dunno Cas. Everyone does it." Dean said shrugging.

Cas shrugged and let Dean use the carrot as a nose.

"I think we should call it Sam. Looks like him." Dean said, laughing softly.

Cas thought it looked nothing like Sam, but decided not to say anything.

"Can you teach me how to make a snow angel?" Cas hopefully.

"Sure, just lie down in the snow." Dean said, pulling Cas down.

"Ok, now move you legs left and right." Dean continued to explain.

Cas did as he was told. He soon felt his body going numb.

"Dean...I'm cold." Cas whined.

"Come here then." Dean flirted.

Dean leant over Cas and gave him a kiss. It was deep and passionate.

"Feel better now?" Dean asked.

"Yes and no." Castiel answered before adding "Can I see my snow angel now?"

Dean nodded and pulled Cas up. On the ground were two stunning snow angels.

"I don't see how they look like angels Dean." Cas said, burrowing his brow.

"Just go with it." Dean answered, leaning against his angel.


	7. Day 7: Christmas Cookies

"Hey Cas have you ever cooked before?" Dean asked.

"Only the time I tried to make you a pie." Cas answered.

The both shuddered as they remembered the disaster. Sam and Dean had returned to a smoking motel room after a hunt. Inside they found Cas wrestling with a flaming oven. After they put it out they had to face abuse from the motel owner who was **NOT **pleased.

"It was the thought that counts. Anyway, why don't we make Christmas cookies?" Dean offered.

"Wait, is that a good idea. You can't cook either Dean." Sam quickly added, sensing a disaster.

"I don't want you two burning my house down." Bobby snapped.

"Why don't you help us them Sam? You're a good cook right?" Dean sighed.

"Yeah I can cook but..." Sam started to argue.

Cas turned to face Sam and pulled him the adorable puppy dog eyes. No one could ever resist him when he looked like that.

"Urgh fine." Sam groaned, getting up.

* * *

"I think we should make shortbread cookies." Dean said, jabbing at the picture.

"Ok. Cas, can you get the ingredients listed here?" Sam asked.

Cas collected all the ingredients while Sam read the instructions. Dean had his head in a cupboard.

"Cas come here." Dean said, producing something from the cupboard.

Cas put down the eggs he was carrying and went over to Dean.

"Turn around." Dean instructed.

Cas did as he was told. He felt something go over his head and found himself wearing an apron. It was white and in red writing said 'Kiss the Cook'.

"Perfect." Dean said, giving Cas a quick peck on the cheek.

"Can we start?" Sam snapped irritably, not keen on watching his brother and a angel make out.

* * *

After adding the butter, sugar, corn flour and salt they had to add the all purpose flour.

"Now be careful, that stuff tends to go everywhere." Sam directed.

"I know Sammy. Just you remember which is the oldest." Dean snapped.

Sam rolled his eyes. Neither on them saw Cas' evil smirk. He knew just how to make Dean jump. He reached forward quickly and squeezed Dean's ass firmly. Dean yelped and threw the bag of flour into the air.

"CAS!" Dean yelled.

Sam and Cas burst into laughter. Dean was coated from head to toe in flour. He shook his head and it floated up out of his hair.

"I need a bath." He muttered.

"You go do that. Cas can help me finish cooking." Sam said as he wiped away tears.

* * *

Dean came downstairs in a fresh sweater and jeans. A wonderful smell wafted up his nose. He followed the scent to find Sam getting the cookies out of the oven.

"I see you have cleaned yourself up Dean. You are just in time to help with the icing." Cas said, happy Dean was back.

"Oh goodie. The fun bit." Dean cheered.

"Dude you sound four years old." Sam sighed, shaking his head.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Sam left, leading Cas and Dean to ice the Christmas tree shaped shortbread. Dean loved being close to Cas as they decorated the cookies with green icing. Cas added some glitter and silver balls he had found.

"Fantastic. Now open wide." Dean commanded, holding up a cookie.

Cas did as he was told. Dean shoved the cookie into his mouth. An explosion of wonderful flavours went of in his mouth like fireworks.

"They are amazing!" Cas gasped.

"Glad you like them." Dean said.

He placed some spare icing on Cas' nose. Then he lent forward and licked it of.

"My nose is not a cookie Dean." Cas said.

Dean shrugged and picked himself a cookie. Cas was right, they did taste amazing.

"SAM. BOBBY." Dean yelled.

The two came into the room. They were greeted by the smell. Soon everyone was full and the cookies gone.

"Well that was good while it lasted. Want to make more?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded eagerly through a mouth full of cookie.


	8. Day 8: Ice Skating

Sam was staring blankly at at an advert for Coca Cola. Cas and Dean were cuddled on the sofa under a thick blanket. All of them were bored.

"You guys need to stop laying around. Why don't you go down to the lake down back? It should be frozen over." Bobby said, fed up of hearing Cas and Dean' making out.

"Why would we want to see a frozen lake?" Cas asked, managing to break away from Dean for a moment.

"Wait Cas, you have never been ice skating before?" Sam cried.

"No." Cas answered innocently.

"Don't worry Cas, neither have I...wait when have you been ice skating " Dean asked.

"I learnt at University." Sam answered, shrugging.

"Why don't you go and teach the little couple?" Bobby more told Sam then suggested.

"Sure. Come on you two." Sam said, getting up and prodding them.

* * *

Sam glided gracefully out onto the clear ice. He was good, even pulling a few tricks. Dean would never admit it, but he was impressed. Cas was eager to follow Sam out onto the ice.

"Come on Dean, let's go!" Cas cheered like a small kid.

"You go on out...just give me a minute." Dean muttered.

Cas shrugged and let Sam guide him out onto the ice. Dean watched as Cas quickly picked up the basic techniques. Dean decided he didn't want to learn how to skate. Sam and Cas seemed to be _flying_ over the ice and Dean certainly did not like flying.

"Come on Dean!" Cas called.

"Yeah come on!" Sam added, waving at his older brother.

"I think I might sit this out." Dean admitted.

Cas came gliding over to Dean. He wasn't as graceful as Sam, but still pretty good. He took Dean's hand. Dean shook his head and protested, but Cas was having none of it. Soon Dean was out on the ice.

"Cas. Cas I really don't like this. CAS!" Dean yelled as he slipped.

But of course his angel was there to catch him.

"I've got you." Cas said, looking deep into Dean's eyes.

Dean nodded, to scared to say anything.

"Just teach him what I taught you." Sam called, now skating backwards.

"Take my hand Dean. I won't let you fall." Cas instructed.

Dean took hold of Cas' hands. If this was any normal person their hand would have been crushed. But Cas was no normal person. He was an angel. A graceful angel of the Lord gliding over the ice.

"You're doing really well." Cas reassured.

"Mmm thanks." Dean nodded, focused on his feet.

Eventually Dean got the hang of it. He was able to skate without falling over. However he still refused to let go of Cas' hands.

"Aw you two look adorable." Sam mocked, circling around them.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean snapped.

Without really thinking he stuck his foot out, wanting to trip Sam over. However it backfired, he slipped, and pulled Cas down onto the ice. Sam broke into a laughing fit. Dean looked down into Cas's blue eyes, which were sparkling brighter than the ice surrounding them. He softly kissed Cas, forgetting Sams presence.

"Oh gross I'm going in." Sam cursed, quickly leaving the lake.

"I like skating Dean. We should do it more often." Cas muttered between kisses.

"Only if you're there to hold my hand." Dean mumbled back before taking Cas into another wild kiss.


	9. Day 9: Sledging

"What's that Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean followed Cas' finger which was pointing at a wooden contraption.

"It's a sled." Dean answered.

He turned and continued to scan the shelf for the pie he was looking for.

"What does it do?" Cas said, tilting his head to one side.

"Well you sit on it and go down a snowy hill." Dean explained.

"Can we do it?" Cas begged.

Dean sighed. He was tried for last nights 'activity's' with Cas and wanted a peaceful day.

"No. Maybe another day." Dean said forcefully.

Cas suddenly shot in front of Dean and grabbed the last apple pie.

"Oh thanks babe!" Dean said, reaching out for the pie.

"No. You take me sledging. Then you can have the pie." Cas said, staring Dean down.

An old lady stopped and watched the argument before her.

"Oh come on! I just want the pie!"

"No Dean. We're going sledging."

"Aw please Cas."

"No."

The old lady chuckled and decided to get involved.

"You better take this sweet man sledging if you want your pie." She said.

"Fine! We can go sledging! But you're paying for the sledge...and the pie!" Dean snapped before storming off.

"Thank you." Cas said polity.

"You two have fun." She said before waling of down the isle.

* * *

"Do you want to go at the front or the back?" Dean asked.

"Front." Cas answered.

Dean sat himself down at the back of the sledge, digging his feet firmly into the snow. Cas sat down in front of Dean.

"Hold my hands ok. Don't want you losing your fingers." Dean said, wrapping his hands around Cas' waist and resting them on his lap.

Cas was going to explain to Dean how he would simple grow his fingers back, but he was cut of when the wind hit him in the face. It was cold and froze the skin to his bones. His eyes started to water. However the sensation of whizzing down the hill was amazing. Cas laughed and felt Dean squeeze his hands. He wasn't sure, but Cas thought he could hear Dean laughing as well.

"That was amazing! Can we do it again?" Cas asked.

"Sure." Dean answered, taking the sledge and dragging it back up the hill.

The spent the rest of the afternoon out on the snow till it turned to dark to see. Their hair was windswept and all messy. They trudged back to Bobby's hand in hand.

"So where have you two been?" Bobby asked.

"Dean took me sledging." Cas answered.

He told Sam and Bobby all about the experience while Dean sat in the corner, finally aloud to enjoy his pie.


	10. Day 10: Town Lights

"The local town turn on their Christmas street lights tonight." Sam said, placing the newspaper down on the table.

"Can we go?" Cas asked.

"Sure. Dean, you coming? Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean was sprawled out on the sofa, snoring softly. Bobby sighed and slapped Dean on the back of the head.

"HUH WHAT." Dean cried, falling onto the floor.

"That was mean Bobby." Cas said darkly.

Bobby shrugged but helped Dean up to avoid Cas' wrath.

"Whdda want?" Dean slurred, sitting back down on the sofa.

"Do you want to go watch the town Christmas lights being turned on?" Sam repeated.

"Sure." Dean answered.

Cas beamed down at Dean, making Dean blush. Cas' smiles always made him feel like a silly girl. **Not that he was a silly girl.**

* * *

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

****The street suddenly light up with stunning colours. It was truly magical and almost as pretty as the night sky. Cas blue eyes sparkled, taking in all the colours. Dean was happy to see his angel so relaxed and at peace with the world.

"Come on Cas. They have a Ferris wheel on the field." Dean said, pulling on Cas' sleeve.

"But I want to see the lights Dean!" Cas whined.

"Trust me. You can see them best from the Ferris wheel." Dean reassured.

Cas, trusting Dean, allowed him to pull him to the giant wheel. It was also light up in pretty colours. Cas watched as the people went around. Some squealing as the seat rocked.

"Dean...are you ok?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded, but Cas could feel him tense.

"Is it because it's like flying?" Cas asked.

Dean just nodded and gripped Cas' hand tighter.

"It's ok Dean. I won't let you fall. And even if you do, I can swoop down and catch you." Cas reminded.

Dean smiled and his grip loosened.

"I know you will Cas." He said.

* * *

"Oh it's amazing!" Cas said.

They were at the top of the Ferris wheel. The moment the ride had moved Dean had closed his eyes and refused to open them. His knuckles were white from gripping the handle. Cas had given up on trying to calm Dean down, but there was no way he was going to let him miss this view.

"Dean please." Cas said, placing his hand on Dean's.

"It better be worth it." Dean snapped.

He finally opened his eyes. A gasp escaped Dean's lips.

"Cas...it's...it's...just wow." Was all he could mange.

Cas chuckled. They sat in silence, just enjoying the view. Suddenly the ride kicked into gear. Dean screwed his eyes shut, but at moments the ride was still he would open his eyes. He was shaking like a leaf when they got of the ride.

"I'm proud of you Dean." Cas said.

"It's embarrassing. Give me a demon any day...but kids rides." He muttered.

Cas chuckled again and took his lovers hand.

"Come on. Sam said I should try 'Cotton Candy'?" Cas said, lifting Dean's spirits.


	11. Day 11: Cold

Dean stumbled down the rickety stairs. It was late morning and he was in a bad mood. Dean had went to bad happy but woken up with a rotten cold.

"You look dreadful." Sam commented.

"Still better looking than you." Was his reply.

"I did tell you to wrap up warmer last night, but no, you insisted on giving your coat to Castiel." Bobby complained.

Dean rolled his eyes and collapsed onto the sofa, kicking Sam in the process.

"Oi." Sam said, shoving him.

Dean groaned and turned on his side. He felt like his brain was head banging in his skull.

"Where is Cas?" Dean asked eventually.

"I'm right here Dean." Cas answered, suddenly appearing.

A small smile eased itself onto Dean's face.

"Dean. You look unwell." Cas noticed.

"He just has a cold and is being a baby about it." Sam answered.

"Let me heal you." Cas said, stepping forwards.

"Or you could make me a nice warm soup and cuddle up on the sofa? You know, body heat and stuff." Dean mumbled into the pillow.

"Are you sure?" Cas replied.

"He just wants you to dote on him." Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Jealous?" Dean said, smirking at his younger brother.

* * *

"Here you go." Cas said, handing Dean a warm bowl of soup.

Cas helped Dean sit upright and passed him a spoon.

"I made chicken soup." Cas added.

He waited for Dean's response. He was not popular when it came to cooking, but he had really tried with the soup, even asking Bobby for tips.

"I bet it smells amazing. Looks great." Was Dean's reply.

Cas eased slightly, glad Dean liked the look of it. Now all he had to do was taste. Dean put a huge spoonful into his mouth. He gasped at the heat but forced himself to swallow.

"This is amazing!" He cheered, shoving another spoonful into his mouth.

Cas gave a sigh of relieve. Not just because Dean was enjoying the soup, but because it also seemed to make him feel better. Yes, Cas was upset Dean would not just let him heal him, but he had to admit something. Doting on Dean (as Sam had said) was quite fun.

"Say Cas." Dean said once he had finished the soup.

"Yes Dean?" Cas answered, tilting his head to one side.

"I'm cold." Dean said matter of factly.

"Let me get a blanket." Cas replied, getting up.

"Or..." Dean teased.

He grabbed Cas by the tie and pulled him down on top of him. Their lips met in a messy kiss. Cas wiggled so it was tucked in beside Dean.

"I'm not a blanket Dean." Cas grunted. (Not that he was complaining)

"I don't care. You're warmer than one." Dean said.

Cas smiled down at his human. Dean pulled on the trench coat, pulling it over his body. He buried his head into Cas' chest. It didn't take long for soft snores to fill the room. Cas simply rested his head on Dean shoulder to enjoy the moment.


	12. Day 12: Christmas Films

"Are you feeling better today Dean?" Castiel asked.

Dean was drifting asleep on the sofa, but Cas' voice jerked him back to reality.

"A lot better thanks. I still don't feel like going out though." He answered.

"You just don't want to go food shopping." Sam scoffed.

"Whatever." Dean groaned.

"Come on Sam." Bobby said, passing Sam a coat.

"You coming Cas?" Sam asked.

"I think I should stay here with Dean." Cas replied, sitting down on the sofa with Dean.

"See you boys later then." Bobby called.

Two two left leaving Cas with a poorly Dean.

"Pass the remote babe." Dean muttered.

Cas silently handed Dean the remote. It took Dean a while, but he eventually found a channel showing a Christmas film.

"A Christmas Carol. Classic." Dean explained, pulling Cas down beside him.

* * *

"So what did you think of the film?" Dean asked.

"I don't understand. Why did Scrooge just not salt and burn the spirits bodies?" Cas said, tilting his head to one side.

Dean pulled on Cas' tie and gave him a kiss.

"Not everyone can be as bad ass as us." Dean joked.

Just as Dean and Cas were getting into their making out session Bobby and Sam returned.

"Break it up you two. You're like a gross pair of teenagers." Bobby snapped.

"You're just jealous." Dean mocked.

Bobby rolled his eyes and headed into the next room to unpack the shopping.

"Here. I thought we could enjoy this." Sam said, holding up a DVD.

"Frosty the Snowman?" Cas read.

"Yeah. It's a classic." Sam explained.

Dean rolled his eyes but agreed to watching the film. It meant he would be allowed to cuddle up with Cas. If it got boring he could go to sleep.

* * *

The four set themselves up around the small TV. Dean and Cas took up all the space on the sofa. Dean claimed he needed space because he was ill.

"How come Cas gets to be on the sofa then?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Cause Cas is awesome. Now shut up and press play." Dean snapped, feeling his face going red.

Sam gave Bobby a look before starting up the film. Dean was instantly bored and slipped down the sofa to cuddle into Cas' chest. Cas, Bobby and Sam on the other hand enjoyed the film. Afterwards they had to answer Cas' questions while Dean continued to sleep.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY CAS." Bobby yelled eventually.

Cas felt Dean shift beside him. A small moan left Dean's lips. However he continued to sleep.

"I'm going to take Dean upstairs before you wake him." Cas announced.

He shot Bobby daggers before carefully lifting the sleeping hunter. Sam cracked up laughing at the sight. He older brother, who never let anyone take care of him, being carried by a grown man...well angel.

Cas took Dean upstairs and laid him carefully on the bed. He tucked him in under the duvet and a few blankets.

"Goodnight Dean." Cas whispered.

He bent down and gave Dean a kiss on the forehead. A small smile came to Dean's face. This simple smile meant the world to Cas, causing butterflies to flutter in his stomach.


	13. Day 13: Fun with Paper

Cas was sitting neatly at the table. His back was straight and he had his hands on his thighs. Cas seemed to be staring into space. He did that a lot.

"Hey babe." Dean said, leaning down and giving his angel a peck on the cheek.

"Why hello Dean." Cas replied, snapping out of his trance.

Dean dropped a wad of coloured paper and pens onto the table.

"Ever made paper snowflakes before?" Dean asked.

"No. Dean...you do know snowflakes are not made of paper?" Cas asked, becoming worried about the hunters false information.

"Yeah I know that. These are decorations made to resemble snowflakes." Dean explained.

He picked up one of the white pieces of paper and folded it in half. Cas copied him.

"Now you cut little patterns along this line." Dean said, running his finger down Cas' paper, making sure their wrists just touched.

Cas watched Dean for a bit before picking up his own scissors. Dean started humming some sort of song. Knowing Dean is was most likely 'Metallica'. Cas did not enjoy that type of music, but it made Dean happy, so he allowed it.

"And there we go!" Dean said eventually.

He unfolded his paper to reveal what slightly resembled a snowflake, well, in Cas' opinion anyway. Dean seemed proud of his work and prodded Cas to unfold his. Of course the angels snowflake was better than Dean's. It was more delicate and not so messily cut. The two continued to make paper snowflakes until their was no paper left.

"Now we use coloured paper and the pens to make paper chains." Dean said.

Dean showed Cas how to strip the paper into a long length and then decorate it with Christmassy things. After the had made a few they stapled the paper together, creating a long colourful chain.7

* * *

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE" Bobby yelled.

The inside had been coated in paper chains and snowflakes. Cas suddenly appeared in the living room, a paper chain hanging from his shoulder.

"Hello Bobby. Do you like the decorations?" Cas asked innocently.

"CAS. YOU WERE MEANT TO BE HOLDING THE CHAIN." Dean yelled from somewhere upstairs.

Sam was bent over laughing. Dean came rushing downstairs and jumped onto Cas' back. The angel caught him with ease and let Dean climb onto his shoulders.

"What have you two been up to?" Bobby asked through gritted teeth.

Cas and Sam looked up and Dean who had taken the opportunity to take the paper chain from Cas' shoulder and attach it to the light.

"Much better." He mumbled to himself.

"We made paper snowflakes and paper chains. Then we decorated the house." Cas answered.

"Well take them down." Bobby hissed.

Dean climbed over Cas' head and into his arms. Cas rolled his eyes and held Dean like he was a baby.

"Aw. Please let us keep them up. It took ages and poor Cas worked ever so hard." Dean begged, pouting slightly.

"Let them keep them up Bobby. It seems to make them happy...and Dean a little childish." Sam said, sniggering.

"I'm not being childish!" Dean protested.

"You have been using me as a climbing frame all day Dean." Cas said.

"Come on. We brought take out." Sam said, holding up some bags.

Cas knew that take out place did burgers and dropped Dean, eager for his burgers.

"OUCH." Dean yelled.

He looked up, expecting Cas to come back, and instead found him stuffing his face. He cheered up when Sam lifted a pie out of the bag.


	14. Day 14: Star Gazing

** Authors Note: I'm sorry this chapter is a day late. I was busy yesterday so was unable to write it. I decided to write this chapter after I went star gazing last night. I hope you like it! I will post today's chapter later this evening. Now, to the story!**

Dean and Castiel had just been out for a meal. It was nothing special, just an evening together away from Sam and Bobby. Dean was humming to the radio while Cas had his forehead against the window.

"The stars are pretty." Cas mumbled to himself.

Dean stopped humming and turned the radio down.

"I guess they are. You ever star gazed before?" Dean asked.

"No...but it sounds lovely." Cas said.

Dean grinned and turned the car into a empty field. Dean's beloved Impala skidded on the frozen grass. They came to a steady halt in the middle of the field.

"Dean. I don't see how this is Bobby's house." Cas said, tilting his head to one side.

"It's not. But it is the perfect star gazing spot." Dean answered.

Castiel's eyes light up, almost like someone was setting of fireworks inside his skull. He rested his head against the window and looked up again.

"Um...Cas. You can see them better if you're outside." Dean laughed.

He shook his head and got out of the car. Castiel followed. They leant against the Impala, shoulders touching. Dean gently placed his hand on Cas'. He looked up at his angel. Cas had his head arched upwards to face the sky. Dean traced the line of his jawbone with his eyes. He gently placed a kiss on the jawbone. A small smile made it's way onto Cas' face.

"Lay back." Dean said, breaking the silence.

Cas watched as Dean sat up on the Impala and rested his back on the wind shield. He crossed his legs one over the other and patted the space next to him. Cas edged his way up the car and beside Dean.

"You're right Cas. They really are beautiful." Dean said, finally looking up at the stars.

Cas smiled.

"No where near as beautiful as you." was Cas' reply.

"I like to consider myself sexy rather than beautiful." Dean said, pulling a huge grin.

Cas turned slightly on his side and looked hard into Dean's eyes.

"Dean Winchester, you are beautiful." Cas said forcefully.

Dean blushed bright red. He kissed Castiel on the lips. Why? Because he loved his angel...and he also wanted to end the chick flick moment.

It was on that night, the 14th December 2012, that a million stars twinkled in the night sky for the love of an angel and a hunter.


	15. Day 15: Christmas Shopping

"Come on Cas, we're going Christmas shopping!" Dean announced.

"You haven't been yet?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"No. Problem?" Dean said, turning to face his brother.

"Dude. It's just ten days to Christmas." Sam laughed.

"Whatever. Cas, you haven't done Christmas shopping yet either?" Dean asked, looking at his angel.

"No. I knew it was a tradition. I just was not sure if we were going to do it." Cas answered innocently.

"There you go Sammy! It's not just me. Now get your warm clothes on Cas." Dean said, patting his angel on the ass.

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his laptop.

* * *

Castiel and Dean spent all morning shopping. It seemed all the good presents had already been brought, making it harder to find what they were looking for.

"Let's take a coffee break." Dean decided, dragging his angel into a Starbucks.

"Coffee?" Cas asked, looking at all the different types.

"Yeah. It's a warm drink full of caffeine Gives you energy." Dean explained.

"Ok. (Cas turned to the waitress) Two of the caffeine drinks please." He ordered.

The lady opened her mouth, not sure of how to deal with the costumer.

"What he means is two freshly brewed coffees." Dean added quickly.

"Ok. Is that all?" She said brightly.

"That's all." Dean said, giving her a flirty smile.

Cas shot him a deadly look. Dean got the message.

A few minutes later their coffee's were ready. Dean sipped his while Cas smelt it.

"It's not possessed. Just drink it." Dean snapped eventually.

"I don't think coffee can be possessed Dean." Cas said, tilting his head to one side.

Dean gave him a look and Cas decided to drink his coffee.

"It certainty...tastes strong." Cas replied, face going slightly red.

"You'll get used to it!" Dean laughed, patting Cas on the back.

Cas gave him a meek smile and continued to sip his drink. he wouldn't being ordering this again in a hurry.

* * *

"All we have to shop for now is Sam and Bobby. Then we can head different ways and find a gift for each other." Dean said, scanning the list.

"How about we get Sam an 'iPod'?" Cas asked, looking up at the bright and colourful store.

"Good idea. I think he broke his last one. It was in his pocket while we were on a hunt or something." Dean said, waving his hand in the air.

The went inside. All the flashing lights and gadgets had Castiel terrified.

"I think I should smite that evil box. It seems to have small birds trapped inside it." Cas whispered.

"That's an iPad Cas. And they aren't real birds. It's a game called 'Angry Birds'" Dean explained, flicking a bird across the screen.

Castiel gave the device an evil look before moving on. They managed to buy Sam a decent iPod without Cas trying to smite anything.

"What do we get Bobby?" Dean asked.

"A new gun?" Cas offered, looking at a store down the road.

"Why not." Dean shrugged.

It took them a while to buy the gun. The shop keeper thought Cas was shady looking in his trench coat and refused to sell for a while. Eventually Dean got him to sell them the shot gun, complete with new bullets.

"Right, I'm going this way to get your gift." Dean said, nodding towards a side street.

"Ok. I think I saw something back that way I wanted to get you." Cas said.

"Meet back at the Impala." Dean decided.

He gave his beloved angel a kiss before heading of down the side street. He was blushing slightly as a group of girls gave him a funny look.

* * *

Castiel walked into the DVD store. He had no idea where to start looking so went up to the man at the cash register.

"Hello. Do you sell the box set for a show called Doctor Sexy MD?" He asked nervously.

"Sure. I have the last one in stock behind me. Christmas present for your partner?" He asked, going through some drawers.

"Yes it is." Cas answered.

"Here you go." The man said.

Castiel handed him the money and the man put it in a plastic bag.

"Hope your girl likes it!" He said, giving Cas a wink.

"It's for my boyfriend actually."

And with that Castiel left the store. His next stop was the music shop. He knew Dean was into music so thought he should get him an electric guitar. Cas was also hoping it would persuade Dean to sing to him. Dean had a wonderful voice but only really sang when drunk.

"For your son?" The shop keeper asked.

Cas rolled his eyes and simply said "Boyfriend." before walking off.

**** You have to wait till Christmas day to see what Dean got Cas ;) ****


	16. Day 16: Games

Dean and Cas sat one side of the table while Sam and Bobby sat the other side. Cas had found some old board games in Bobby's house, and decided they should play. It was snowing hard outside, so it wasn't like they could go out anywhere.

"Let's start with snakes and ladders." Cas said, picking up the first box.

"Why did I agree to this?" Bobby groaned into his hands.

"Because it's going to be fun." Dean said quickly.

"Yeah, lighten up Bobby. After all, it is Christmas!" Sam said gleefully.

"Not for another nine days." Bobby uttered.

Dean rolled his eyes and started to set up the pieces. Cas read the instructions so he knew how to play.

"You can go first Cas." Dean said, handing Cas the dice.

The game started of mature enough, but the further the men got to the end the more childish they got. Claiming they 'rolled the dice wrong' or 'it dropped out of their hand'. In the end Cas won.

"Bet you used your angel mojo." Dean grumbled.

"I think I won because I didn't cheat." Cas snapped.

"What next ya idgits?" Bobby asked, inspecting the pile.

"Can we play chess?" Sam asked, noticing an old box.

"Sure." Cas said.

This time both Cas and Dean had to read the instructions. Sam mocked Dean but soon stopped after Cas threatened to smite him.

"So it's two against two?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. We're so going to beat them." Sam said cockily.

However Sam underestimated Castiel's intelligence. Once again Cas was crowned champion. After three more games (all won by Cas) Sam and Bobby stalked of.

"Hey Cas...ever played strip poker?" Dean asked, giving Cas a flirty wink.

"No. But I think I want to." Cas answered, taking a hint.

"DON'T YOU DARE. NOT IN MY HOUSE." Bobby yelled.

"YOU TWO EVEN THINK ABOUT IT AND I'M TURNING THE HEATING OFF." Sam added.

Dean bit his lip and looked at Cas, shrugging.

"Dungeons and Dragons?" He offered timidly before adding "Next time"


	17. Day 17: Posting Cards

**(Sorry if this is a bad chapter, I've not been feeling to good today)**

****"Rise and shine." Sam yelled, nudging Dean awake.

Dean grunted and shot up. He looked to the empty space beside him.

"Where is Cas?" He asked.

"No, good morning my dear brother? How are you today?" Sam said, pulling his best bitch face.

"Good morning dear brother. How are you today? Also you would not happen to know where my sexy angel is?" Dean said, mocking Sam.

"I don't know, he went out." Sam shrugged.

Dean groaned and flopped back down onto the bed.

"Why did ya wake me up then?" He grunted, sleepy eyes watching Sam.

"Cause Cas asked me to make sure you were awake before lunch. For once." Sam laughed.

Dean shot back up in his bed.

"I'm getting up." Was all he said before rushing into the bathroom.

"You turn all...girly for him." Sam called through the door.

The bathroom door swung open.

"Dean Winchester is no girl. And if I didn't have a tooth brush in my mouth right now I would so punch you in the face." Dean threatened.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

"I see Sam succeeded in getting you up." Cas acknowledged, walking through the door.

Dean beamed up at his angel. He had a beer in one hand and a pancake in the other.

"Hurry up and eat Dean. I want to take you somewhere. It's seems traditional people go there before Christmas." Cas said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"There are just so many things to do at Christmas." Dean said through a mouthful of pancakes.

Cas lent forward and licked a bit of syrup of Dean's chin. Dean quickly swallowed and lent forward to kiss Cas.

"You taste...sweet." Cas muttered into Dean's lips.

"Pancakes." He grunted in reply.

"I always walk in on the wrong moments." Bobby complained before heading back upstairs.

* * *

"Are we almost there? I can't believe you made me walk all the way!" Dean complained.

Cas glared at Dean.

"Don't you enjoy my company?" Cas asked.

"Of course I do! It's just...that group of teenagers...I don't want em to think anything." Dean mumbled.

"What is there to think about?" Cas asked.

Dean looked down at the icy pavement as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He felt something warm take his hand.

"That's not so bad." Cas said.

"I guess not." Dean replied, leaning against his angels shoulder.

Ad they passed the group of teenagers they started saying and yelling stuff. Dean dragged Cas across the street to where the teenagers were sitting.

"Don't bring your gay over here!" One of the bigger ones said.

"I think this is the perfect spot to bring my 'gay'." Dean snapped.

He then leant forward and shoved his tongue down Cas' neck. The teenagers were speechless.

"If it weren't so close to Christmas I would have done something much worse, if you know what I mean." Dean said, winking mischievously.

The boys pretended to gag as Cas and Dean stormed off.

"Not so bad at all." Dean said to himself, making Cas smile.

* * *

"Well...here we are." Cas said eventually.

"And...what am I looking at?" Dean asked.

"The post box. It seems traditional that people put their Christmas letters into this little red box. I don't trust it though. It looks demon like to me. First of all, how do the letters get from the box to the person?" Cas asked, getting a strange look for a wife and her son.

"It's not a demon box Cas. The postman comes and empty's it. Then he delivers the letters. Simple." Dean explained.

"Oh." Cas said.

Dean laughed. Castiel pulled a wad of letters out of his trench coat.

"So...we just put them in?" He said, tilting his head to one side.

"Yup." Dean said.

He rested his hands on Cas' as they pushed the letters into the box.

"Now. Since you dragged me all the way into town, how about we get a beer?" Dean said, a grin on his face.

"If it was not so close to Christmas I would drag you back home." Cas said, tying to copy Dean's wink from earlier.

"Hey! You stole my line!" Dean snapped.


	18. Day 18: Christmas Carols

Dean rubbed his tired face as he came downstairs. Sam and Bobby were not being quite at all. Once again he had woken up to find Castiel missing.

"What ya doing?" Dean asked, squinting at the TV.

He was so tried he did not register the sound of wings behind him.

"I want to go carol singing Dean." Cas said blankly.

Dean screamed (a manly scream) and turned to face his angel.

"Cas! Don't do that!" He panted, clutching his chest.

"I apologize Dean." Cas said glumly.

"What did you want to do?" Dean asked, trying to remember what Cas had said.

"He want's to go carol singing." Sam piped up.

"Ok...go then." Dean said, shrugging.

Cas pulled a glum face. Dean tilted his head to one side (Oh god, he was picking up habits from Cas) trying to work out what he had said.

"Dean...he wan't _you _to go with him!" Sam said, laughing.

Dean pulled a dumbstruck face.

"Idgit." Bobby muttered.

"But...Cas... I don't...I can't!" Dean blurted out.

"I think you are a wonderful singer Dean." Cas said, smiling to reassure Dean.

"Yeah, but I only sing in the car...not for strangers!" Dean protested before adding "And it's always my taste in music!"

"I happened to catch you singing yesterday in our room. It was wonderful." Cas said.

Bobby and Sam burst into laughter, wiping tears from their eyes. It was great to hear the two laughing, but did it have to be at his expense?

"Please Dean." Cas pleaded.

"Fine." Dean hissed, pushing his way past Cas to the fridge.

* * *

"You can knock." Dean grumbled.

Cas smiled and knocked on the wooden door. A man answered it.

"Jingle bells jingle bells!" Cas and Dean started.

The man beamed and ushered his wife and two kids to the door. The children sang along, and soon Dean found his confidence. The youngest child, who looked about five, even gave Cas and Dean a hug each.

"Thank you!" The kids said in unison.

Dean grinned down at them.

"The pleasure was all ours! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Cas said.

They went round to many different houses, knocking and singing. They had the odd household here and there who pushed them away, but most people were happy. It was great to bring happiness to peoples faces for once.

"I'm glad we did this Cas. It's great to be seeing people...not afraid of me." Dean said carefully.

"There is no reason to be scared of you Dean." Cas answered.

"Cas. I kill monsters that people can't even begin to imagine in their worst nightmares!" Dean argued.

"That makes you brave." Cas replied, leaning on Dean's shoulder.

Dean smiled and breathed in the sweet scent of Castiel's hair.

* * *

Dean unlocked the front door to Bobby's house. In the living room Bobby was reading a book while Sam was on his laptop.

"Aw, don't we get to hear you sing?" Sam mocked, pulling his puppy dog eyes.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean snapped, heading for a beer.

"I was thinking you two should join us tomorrow?" Cas said.

Sam and Bobby quickly shut up while Dean admired his angel from behind a beer bottle.


	19. Day 19: Party!

"Come on Cas, hurry up! We're going to be late at this rate!" Dean called through the bathroom door.

"It's your fault for not letting his mojo himself into a suite." Sam complained.

Dean rolled his eyes. At last, the bathroom door opened and Cas stood there. He was wearing a black suite, fit with a bow tie and cuff links. Dean grinned. His angel looked rather handsome in a suite. Dean fidgeted nervously in his own suite, hoping he looked just as good. Dean Winchester did not do suites.

"How do I look?" Cas asked.

"Amazing." Dean breathed, hardly able to form any words.

Castiel grinned. Dean turned around a picked up Cas' trench coat.

"Put your trench coat on. Please." Dean asked.

Cas' brow crinkled up in confusion, but he did as he was asked.

"Oh Dean, he can't wear that to the town party!" Sam complained.

"I think Cas looks good in his trench coat." Dean pouted.

"Some one has a trench coat kink." Bobby mocked from the doorway.

No way Bobby was going to some stupid party.

"I'm going to wear the coat because Dean likes it!" Cas announced, taking Dean's hand and going downstairs.

* * *

Cas, Sam and Dean sat down at a table at one side of the massive hall. There were a few people they recognized, mostly from carol singing last night.

"So Sam. Which lucky lady will you be hooking up with tonight?" Dean asked, grinning at his brother.

"I already have a date." Sam huffed.

"Who is it?" Dean said like an eager child.

"I'm not telling!" Sam snapped.

At that moment his phone beeped.

"I'm meeting hi- her. Her. Outside." Sam said, flushing bright red.

"Whatever." Dean scoffed, leaning back in his chair.

"Dean. It seems a tradition to dance at a party." Castiel observed.

"Your right Cas. It is." Dean said, leading Cas to the dance floor.

Dean took Cas' hand and taught him how to dance. Dean was loose and a born natural. Cas on the other hand was as stiff as a board.

"Just move to the music. Feel the sounds through your body." Dean whispered.

"You seem distracted Dean." Cas observed.

"I want to see Sam and his da... omg is that GABRIEL?" Dean said, his voice slowly raising.

"Calm down Dean. Dance with me." Cas said.

He cupped his hands around Dean's face, forcing him to look at him. Dean sighed and gave him, relaxing into Cas' arms.

"I love you." He muttered.

"I love you to Dean." Cas said, smiling softly.

He pecked Dean on the lips.

"Do you have a favourite song Cas? A slow one?" Dean asked.

"No not really? Why?" Cas asked.

"No reason, just thinking about the future." Dean muttered.


	20. Day 20: Fire Wood

Dean and Cas were cuddled up together in bed. It was a particularly cold day and Dean just wanted to stay in bed. Cas was happy just to be with Dean. The sky was grey but no snow had fallen. It hadn't snowed in a few days. All that was left was a horrible slush. The strong winds rattled the windows, but that did not stop Dean sleeping. Cas smiled down at the human in his arms and fiddled with his short blonde hair.

"Sam! Go get some fire wood will ya?" Bobby could be heard calling.

"Make Dean do it! I have done it all week!" Sam complained back.

"Fine! But you can go walk in on the love birds." Bobby snapped.

Sam's heavy plodding could be heard coming up the stairs. Cas sighed, not wanting this moment to end. Sam knocked carefully on the door.

"You two...um...covered?" He asked nervously.

"Yes. But Dean is sleeping." Cas replied.

"Well...Bobby wants to two of you to collect fire wood. So you might want to wake the lazy bones up." Sam called through the door.

"Ok. We will be down shortly." Cas answered.

Dean stirred beside him.

"Wake up sweetheart." Cas whispered softly.

Dean smiled at the sound of his lovers voice.

"Can't we sleep. Just a little bit longer." Dean mumbled back.

Cas kissed Dean on the forehead.

"We have to collect fire wood for Bobby." Cas explained.

Dean let out a groan. Working. Just what he wanted to do. He prised his eyes open and looked into Castiel's deep blue ones. Just stunning.

"Come on." Cas said, prodding Dean.

"Fine fine, I'm getting up!"Dean snapped.

He reached up and kissed Cas before getting out of bed and getting dressed.

* * *

"It's cold." Dean groaned.

"That's because it's winter Dean." Cas explained.

Dean rolled his eyes and took Castiel's hand.

"It won't take long." Cas added, sensing Dean's annoyance.

Dean sighed and lent against his angel. As they walked he watched his breath rise up in clouds in front of his eyes. Cas tilted his head, trying to work out Dean's fascination with the little puffs of breath. He thought better than to ask him about it.

"Here we go." Dean grumbled when they came to the wood pile.

The two bent down and started picking up as much wood as they could carry. Dean's tired brain suddenly remembered something.

"Why couldn't you just mojo the wood inside!" He cried.

"Because that would be 'cheating'" Cas answered sharply.

Dean sighed. It was two early in the morning to argue.

* * *

"There. Fire wood your highness." Dean snapped, dropping the wood in front of Bobby.

"You better put that awa-" Bobby started.

But Dean was of. He stomped back up the stairs. He threw his clothes of until he was just in a T-Shirt and pants. Then he crawled back into bed and into a tight ball.

"Don't worry. I'll put it away. Dean it just tired. We were...um...up late last night." Cas explained, blushing slightly.

"No more information! But thanks anyway feathers." Bobby chuckled.

Cas smiled and quickly tided the fire wood. Then he stood there, not sure what to do. Sam looked up from his laptop at the confused angel.

"Why don't you go back to bed with your boyfriend. See if you can cheer him up...if you know what I mean!" Sam said, laughing.

"Great idea Sam. Thank you." Cas replied before vanishing.

Sam grinned and went back to Skyping with his new boyfriend.


	21. Day 21: The Big Food Shop

"Come on Sammy. We gotta go food shopping. Get the turkey and alcohol and stuff." Dean said, prodding his younger brother.

"Oh...I can't." Sam said, blushing slightly.

"Why not?" Dean snapped.

"I'm...meeting someone in town." Sam quickly answered.

"That new partner of yours?" Dean asked, grinning.

"Yeah. Look, just take your precious Castiel with you. I'm sure an angel of the Lord would love nothing more than to go food shopping." Sam answered.

"Fine. CAS! CAS GET DOWN HERE." Dean yelled upstairs.

In a flurry of feathers Castiel appeared in the large room.

"What is it Dean?" Cas asked, searching for any danger.

"We need to go shopping. Get the stuff for the big Christmas meals!" Dean said excitedly.

"Ok Dean." Cas agreed.

"Don't buy anything stupid!" Bobby called from the next room.

"Like we would do that!" Dean laughed before taking Cas' hand and leaving.

* * *

"So we need to find all this stuff." Dean explained, handing Cas a list.

"Ok." Cas mumbled, scanning the list.

"Urgh I forgot, four days to Christmas. Place is packed!" Dean complained.

Castiel shrugged, looking over the sea of people. They all seemed to be wearing strange knitted sweaters.

"I want one of those jumpers people seem to be wearing." Cas announced.

"Maybe... I think you would look adorable in one." Dean said, eyeing the angel up and down.

Castiel smiled at his hunter before grabbing a chocolate log.

"I believe this was on the list?" He asked, handing it to Dean.

"Well done. (Dean sighed) You remembered the whole list didn't you?"

"Possibly. It is not of import." Cas answered before walking down the next isle.

Dean laughed before following Castiel.

* * *

"Wait here and start loading everything onto the till. I need to quickly get something." Dean said before running off.

Cas sighed and started cramming the food onto the covariant belt. Dean ran to the other side of the shop where he found the small clothes section. He picked out a red sweater with angels on it. Cas would look adorable in it. He got back just in time to find Cas explaining he did not own a 'Credit Card'.

"It's ok, I'm paying! We will also be taking this." Dean said, handing the sweater to the rather annoyed man.

He rolled his eyes and scanned the label.

"Can I wear it now?" Cas whispered.

"When we get back to Bobby's." Dean hissed back.

They loaded the trolley with the brought food and headed back to Dean's Impala. As usual, he broke the speed limit to get home. But this time he had a motive.

* * *

"Go upstairs and change ok?" Dean whispered, kissing Cas.

"Ok." Cas replied, leaving the kitchen.

Dean started to unpack the food. He stopped when he heard laughing from the next room. He found Bobby laughing his head of. Castiel had just shoved the sweater over his trench coat. Dean laughed, but damn did Cas look adorable.

"Cas, your meant to take the trench coat off!" Dean gasped.

"Oh...sorry." Cas said, looking down on himself.

"You do look adorable though." Dean added, which made Cas glow.

"Oh disgusting." A familiar voice said.

Dean spun round to see Sam hand in hand with... GABRIEL?

"I better get going Samsquatch." Gabriel quickly said, sensing Dean's anger.

"Promise you'll be here for Christmas!" Sam begged.

"Course." Gabriel answered.

He then kissed Sam and left with a flurry of wings. Dean opened his mouth to say something but Sam cut him off.

"You and Cas are no different." He snapped before heading upstairs.

"He has a good point Dean." Cas agreed.

Dean turned to argue but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"How can I be mad when you look so damn adorable? Cute even! Now come help me unpack." Dean sighed.

When did he become such a girl?


	22. Day 22: Snowed In

"It's snowed again Dean." Cas said.

"Really? Awesome, we can have another snowball fight!" Dean said, running to the window.

He jaw hung open when he saw just how much snow there was. The snow stopped just under the window.

"We're...snowed in." Dean observed.

"Yes. I believe this is the work of Gabriel." Cas said.

"What makes you say that?" Dean moaned.

Cas took Dean's hand and led him over to another window. Written in the snow it simply said 'Lot's of love. Gabriel'.

"Why am I not surprised?" Dean groaned.

Bobby came storming into the room, face red with rage.

"BLOODY ANGELS. SNOWING US IN." He yelled.

"Excuse me." Dean snapped through gritted teeth.

He stood in front of Cas defensively.

"Not your angel, HIS ANGEL." Bobby shouted, jabbing a finger at Sam.

"How did I know he was going to do that!" Sam protested.

"Well just get him to undo it!" Dean yelled.

He then remember than his baby brother Sam was now with the annoying archangel.

"So...um...how did you two?" Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He asked me out on a date." Sam said, eyes sparkling at the memory.

"I don't like it. Not one bit." Dean complained.

"Says the one dating Mr. Trench Coat over there." Sam snapped.

"Cas has always been good to us! Plus he didn't kill me a hundred times!" Dean said, shouting now.

"Well you just don't know Gabe like I do!" Sam yelled back.

"Why can't you just let your brother be happy?" Bobby said, raising his voice slightly to be heard.

Dean stopped shouting. He was panting slightly now.

"Come with me Dean. I know Gabriel, after all, he is my brother. He truly is a good person and will treat Sam well." Cas said in his calming voice.

"Fine." Dean snapped.

He let Cas take him into the next room and tell him stories about Gabriel being the protective older brother.

"Gabe reminds me of you Dean. He didn't like it when I started dating you. When he realised it made me happy he let us be. Can't you do the same for Sam?" Cas pleaded.

"Ok...I'll give him a go. But if he even _thinks _about breaking Sammy's heart, he will have me to deal with!" Dean gave in.

"Thank you Dean." Cas said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The two went back into the other room hand in hand to find Sam and Gabe making out on the desk.

"OH GROSS." Dean yelled.

Cas gave him a nasty poke in the side.

"Least we don't make out in front of people!" Dean complained.

"Hello boys! Thought I would stop by for Christmas!" Gabe said brightly.

"We would love to have you here." Cas said politely while Dean grumbled under his breath.

"Oh great! More mouths to feed!" Bobby could be heard moaning from the next room.


	23. Day 23: Angel on the Tree

Dean woke up in bed alone.

"Cas? Cas babe where are you?" Dean yelled.

No reply. Dean edged himself out of bed. Now he was worried. Cas always answered him. Every time without fail. He checked the bathroom and Bobby's room. Both empty. He gingerly knocked on Sam's door.

"Sam's sleeping!" Gabriel shouted.

"Well I was." Sam grumbled.

"Have you two seen Cas? He wasn't in bed this morning." Dean called through the door.

"Try looking on top of the tree." Gabriel snorted.

He heard whispers from behind the door followed by Sam's laughter. Dean cursed under his breath before charging downstairs.

* * *

"Cas just get off the damn tree!" Bobby snapped.

"I can't!" Cas wailed.

"What the hell happened here!" Dean shouted.

Bobby and Cas stopped arguing.

"Your angel won't get off the bloomin tree!" Bobby explained before storming into the next room.

"How did you even get up there?" Dean demanded.

"I don't know! One minute I was in bed with you and then I was up here!" Cas sobbed.

His blue eyes had become cloudy and the angel was starting to cry.

"Aw hey it's ok. I'll find a way to get you down." Dean reassured.

"I don't think you can! I can't even fly off." Cas said through messy sobs.

"I have a feeling your older brother is behind this." Dean said through gritted teeth.

Dean ran back up the stairs and almost knocked the door down.

"Gabriel get Castiel of the tree _**NOW**_!" Dean shouted, going red in the face.

"Ummmm...how about no?" Gabriel replied.

"Don't be a jerk. Cas is crying." Dean sighed.

"Oh...really?" Gabriel said, suddenly feeling bad.

"Look...just get changed and hurry downstairs." Dean said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Sam and Gabriel came down the stairs. Dean had managed to get Castiel to stop crying, but his eyes were still pretty red.

"Let me down Gabe." Cas whimpered.

"Fine." Gabriel sighed.

A click of his fingers and Cas was off the tree and in Dean's arms.

"Let's go back to bed." Dean comforted.

Cas climbed off Dean and the couple headed back upstairs.

"You better not do that tomorrow." Sam warned.

"I won't big boy." Gabe reassured.

The two smiled lovingly at each other before going and getting some pancakes.


	24. Day 24: Christmas Eve!

"Come on come on! Gather round ya idgits!" Bobby ordered.

Tea was almost finished cooking and there was just about time for a family photo. Bobby stood in the middle with Cas and Dean one side (cuddled up together) and Gabe and Sam the other (kissing under a mistletoe). The flash went off and took the photo. A wonderful moment to be remembered forever!

"Get the food out on the table already!" Dean moaned.

"Yeah, hurry up!" Gabriel added.

"It's coming. Maybe if you bothered to help dish up." Bobby snapped like an old house wife.

The four boys decided they would rather wait at the table for their food. Eventually Bobby brought the food to the table. A large and impressive turkey sat in the middle.

"Well done. This looks amazing!" Sam said, eyeing up the food.

"I wish you would look at me like that." Gabriel pouted.

The table cracked up into laughter while Sam went bright red.

"Hurry up and cut the turkey!" Bobby complained.

Dean sighed and cut the turkey into pieces, dishing it out. Soon everyone went quite as they tucked into their amazing meals.

"This is one of the best meals I have ever had." Cas complemented.

"Yeah well you haven't had many meals. Anyone, this is still good. Well done Bobby!" Dean cheered.

The rest followed, complementing the perfectly done meat and plump potatoes. Suddenly Bobby got up.

"I would like to make a toast." Bobby started, raising his (empty) glass.

"Make quick ya fairy." Dean mocked.

"Fairies aren't really Dean." Cas said, sounding worried about his lover.

Dean rolled his eyes and Bobby continued.

"I would like to make a toast to my boys. Even though your not my sons in blood, you're still family. I'm glad both of you have finally found true love. So thank you Castiel and Gabriel." Bobby said.

There were no silly comments this time. Bobby shed a tear while the others toasted silently. Even Gabriel managed to behave. The rest of the evening was spent drinking, eating and laughing. Much do Bobby's dismay there was also lots of kissing. All in all, the night went wonderfully. Everyone went to bed contented looking forward to Christmas day.

**(So sorry this story is so shot. I'm staying up till midnight with a friend through webcam and I kept getting distracted. I'm also writing this at 11:15 after a lot of late nights -_- I promise Christmas day will be a nice long one!)**


	25. Day 25: It's Christmas!

The five men sat gathered around the tree. Bobby had an armchair to himself, Gabriel and Sam lounged on one sofa while Cas and Dean cuddled up on the floor. Christmas day was the only day Dean was happy to get up early.

"Come on you two. Hand some presents out!" Bobby said to Cas and Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes and passed two presents to Bobby.

"One from the Winchesters and one from the Angels." Sam explained.

Dean and Sam had brought Bobby a shirt that said 'Idgits' on it. Cas and Gabe had found a rare and powerful knife.

"What did you get me?" Sam asked Gabriel.

Gabe grinned as he handed Sam his present wrapped in red and white wrapping paper which looked a lot like a candy cane. Sam cracked up laughing when he saw what it was. Moose antlers. Gabe grabbed them and shoved them on Sam's head.

"My moose." He said as Sam handed Gabe his present.

"No way...SO MUCH CANDY!" Gabriel cried like a child.

Different coloured wrappers fell onto his lap.

"Don't eat them all now, you'll make yourself sick." Sam warned.

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he popped a chocolate into his mouth.

"Come on Cas, I can't wait any longer. What did you get me?" Dean begged.

Cas handed him a medium sized box. Dean ripped the wrapping paper off to reveal the complete box set of Doctor Sexy MD.

"I love you forever." Was Dean's reaction.

He sat crossed legged reading out all the bonus features.

"I got you something else." Cas added.

Dean looked up, excitement in his eyes. Castiel handed him a large rectangular box.

"No way man. You got me an electric guitar!" Dean said, jumping for joy.

He jumped onto Cas' lap and showered him in kisses, not caring the others were still in the room.

"Oh great. Dean's gonna sound like a dying cat with that thing." Bobby whispered to Sam.

"Hey dude, catch." Sam said, throwing Dean a small flat square present.

Inside were a few CDs from his favourite bands.

"Upgrade from tapes." Sam commented.

Dean laughed and handed Sam his present.

"It was expensive so it joint between me and Cas." Dean explained.

"No way you got me a new iPod!" Sam cheered.

"What happened to your old one?" Bobby asked.

"It was...um...in my pocket while on a hunt." Sam muttered.

"Clever moose." Gabe chuckled.

"So Dean what did you get my little bro?" Gabe mocked.

Dean suddenly blushed bright red and handed Cas a small box. It was wrapped in green and blue paper. Attached to the bottom was the hand made card.

"I almost forgot your card." Cas said, handing one to Dean.

Naturally the card was amazing. It looked exactly like the front of his Impala and Dean claimed he couldn't tell the difference.

"Dean...you put so much detail into this card. No wonder it took you ages. They look exactly like my wings!" Cas praised, watching the card reflect the light.

"Open your present already. I'm so nervous I might throw up. That's a gift _none _of you want." Dean said, nerves clear in his voice.

Cas unwrapped the present to find a small, dark blue velvet box. He gasped when he opened it to find a silver ring.

"Dean...are you...is this?" Was all the angel could muster.

"What is it?" Gabe whined.

Dean slowly got down on one knee.

"Yeah Cas...I am. So..um...you know I love you and everything. (Jeez was this a chick flick moment) You raised me from Hell...what more can you do for a guy! You saved my ass countless times and somewhere along the line I fell in love. You have made me happy Cas...so I was hoping. Castiel, angel of Thursday, will you marry me?" Dean proposed.

Cas threw his arms around Dean and sobbed into his shoulder. Even Bobby shed a few tears. Out of everyone there though, no one was crying more than Dean. He couldn't care less, this was the happiest he had ever been.

"I take that as a yes?" He said, hands shaking.

"Yes. Yes Dean of course!" Cas replied.

He put the ring on Cas' elegant finger and pulled him into a romantic kiss, just like the ones in the movies. This was by far the best Christmas ever!

**(Merry Christmas everyone! I hoped you enjoyed the story and the grande ending. I want to wish you all a Happy New Year as well. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, all the followers and favourites and all the views. I never expected it to get this popular! So once again, thank you!)**


End file.
